The Red Fox and The Reading Chair
by communigaytion
Summary: It's benny's first day as Foxy's quartermaster! But things didnt quite go as planned.. [ONESHOT]


**i added a random character out of the blue, but now he's mine now so no stealing?**

**i'm sorry about the design and the species... this is just a random drabble i came up with**

**but yeah**

**sorry-**

**Benny is just a random teal bear i created out of the blue when i wanted to write something ;-;**

**he's not finished, so i don't know if i'll keep his species or name. **

**also if you're reading this in 2019-2022, u**

**don't be shy to talk to me, or to correct me of my spelling mistakes.**

**maybe you could help me with some other stuff as well?**

* * *

_"Thar once was a big red ship named Th' Red Fox. Th' pirate who built it loved it wit' every part o' his bein'. Th' Red Fox was th' biggest pirate ship in th' world, but 'twas tumbled down 'n turned into rubbish by a scallywag named Lazarus. Foxy, Th' greatest pirate o' them all, fought 'n fought fer revenge. He stumbled upon sirens, witches, goblins, 'n griffins, but th' Pirate named Lazarus was more than jus' a monster. Lazarus had scuttled 'n kidnapped many scallywags afore, 'n Foxy was goin' t' free 'im o' his dirty deeds._

_Nah long aft Th' Red Fox was destroyed, Foxy had met a beautiful wench named Racsilla. She claimed that she was backstabbed 'n sabotaged by Lazarus 'n wanted t' travel wit' Foxy, 'n she gave 'im a map t' where he has rested fer th' past few days._

_They fought together, they helped each other._

_'til that mighty same night Foxy was about t' get his revenge._

_Racsilla laughed 'n taunted 'im, 'n said that he 'n Lazarus were happily married. Foxy, outaged, had destroyed Lazarusâ ship th' same way Lazarus had wit' Th' Red Fox._

_'n 'twas a long battle, but Foxy was victorious"_

The teal bear finished, a smile on their face. Children let out an confused noise, paying attention to both the bear, and the fight going on behind the bear. Foxy looked at the bear, swinging his sword around.

"Are ye blind, lad? Come 'n help me or yeâll drown when i push ye off this ship!" Foxy shouted, pushing Racsilla away from him. The teal bear ducked as they were about to get hit by 'Lazarus' otherwise known as Bonnie.

The teal bear wearing a cheap pirate costume turned to their captain, a look of annoyance plastered on their face. "Iâm nah done wit' me tale!" Argued the bear, grabbing a sword and throwing it at the captain when 'Racsilla' Otherwise known as freddy (the children voted the characters) had made Foxy's sword go up in the air.

Foxy grumbled, standing up from the wooden.. well, wood. and continued to fight off Lazarus and Racsilla. "t' Davy Jones' locker wit' yer tale! we got bigger fish t' fry. help me wit' these lowly scums! Donât make me rob ye when we get back!" Foxy threatened, cornering up on Lazarus and Racsilla.

The children giggled at their tiny feud, also a few adults as well. Benny, The teal bear who was Foxy's quartermaster, had huffed and crossed his arms. "nah wit' THAT attitude iâm nah helpin'! Ye 'ave revenge while i tell me tale, alright? Hmph!" Benny stick out it's metallic tongue, also noticing that Lazarus had broke the chair.

"LAZARUS! Why did ye 'ave t' break me readin' chair?! Now i 'ave t' go find another one, they be really expensive, ye know?" The bear wondered off and into the back stage, where they had tons and tons of reading chairs. But, they thought they'd wait it out.

The children laughed at the surprised face of 'Lazarus' and 'Racsilla.' "Sorry, would ye like some o' me gold t' help ye wit' yer readin' chair?" Shouted Bonnie, which made the kids laugh and laugh.

Foxy furrows his eyebrows, stopping the fight for a moment to reply. "T' th' seven seas o' th' chair! I wants me readin' chair- no! me Red Fox!" Mike, who was standing fairly close to the stage had managed to chuckle a bit, and then he wheezed of the animatronics' stupidity. Children's laughter was filling the room by the time, but then it all calmed down when they had started the fight again.

as it turns out, Foxy was victorious! until...

_"cap'n! whyâd ye 'ave t' break them? they offered t' help me wit' me readin' chair!"_


End file.
